The present invention relates to a manual wrapping apparatus, and more particularly, to a manual wrapping apparatus to capable of firmly wrapping packs and packing boxes stacked in multiple layers on a pallet.
Among the products manufactured generally in a production line product, the product manufactured in pack units and the product packed in a box are shipped in a state that a plurality of packs is stacked in multiple layers on a pallet and the boxes is stacked in multiple layers respectively.
At this time, in order to prevent the packs stacked in multiple layers and the contents contained in the packing box from being damaged owing to the impact generated during the loading and the transport of the vehicle, the outsides thereof are covered with the wrap.
Conventionally, the operation of wrapping the outside of the packs stacked in multiple layers on the pallet and the boxes stacked in multiple layers is manually conducted by the operator. Thus, in a state that the operator holds the end portion of a branch pipe of the wrap roll having a wound wrap with both hands, a proper tension is added to the wound wrap of the wrap roll, so that the wrapping operation is performed by means of the gripping power using both hands of the operator.
However, in the course of wrapping the packs stacked in multiple layers on the pallet and the boxes stacked in multiple layers from the upper end portion and to the lower end portion thereof or from the lower end portion and to the upper end portion thereof by means of the operator, since the operator have to bend and stretch his or her body repeatedly, there is a burden on the body of the operator over a long period of time. Also, since the operator holds the branch pipe of the wrap roll having the wound wrap with his hands so as to wrap it, there is a risk of injury in that it gets a cut on his hand or is worn out. In order to solve this problem, where it puts on wear gloves, since it does not generated a proper slip between the branch pipe of the wrap roll and the gloves, the glove is dragged therein according to the rotation of the branch pipe of the wrap roll. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it cannot perform the wrapping operation properly.
Thus, recently, a wrapping machine 200 including the wrap roll 300 having the wrap 320 wound in multiple layers on the branch pipe 310 and a circular rod 400 attached and detached to the wrap roll 300 has been proposed.
The wrapping machine 200 includes a seating portion 430 rotatably inserted into the inserting hole 330 of the branch pipe 310 of the wrap roll 300, a gripping portion 500 for grapping it by means of the operator, and a separation prevention prominence 410 and pushing prevention prominence 420 for preventing the separation and pushing of the wrap roll 300 formed at the front and rear ends of the seating portion 430, so that the wrap roll 300 is mounted on the seating portion 430 of the wrapping machine 200 by means of the operator and then, the wrapping operation is performed while holding the a gripping portion 500, thereby preventing the injury of the operator generated from the wrapping operation.
However, in the course of the wrapping operation, since there still remains the repetitive operation of bending and stretching the body of the operator, it can put stress on the body of the operator during the lengthy wrapping operation. Also, since it does not exist the separate fixing means for fixing the rotating wrap roll 300 mounted in the seating portion 430, it cannot add the sufficient tension thereto. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the plurality of packs and the boxes stacked in multiple layers on the pallet are wrapped loosely.